Shell Social Media Wiki
Welcome to Team 5's social media audit of the Royal Dutch Shell Oil Company. Please be sure to watch our Prezi about Shell's social media presence and our research and recommendations. What is Shell? Shell is a global group of energy and petrochemicals companies, with around 92,000 employees in more than 70 countries and territories.They use advanced technologies and take an innovative approach to meeting the world’s growing demand for energy in: economically, environmentally and socially responsible ways. They have headquarters in The Hague, the Netherlands, and their Chief Executive Officer is Ben van Beurden. The parent company of the Shell group is Royal Dutch Shell plc, which is incorporated in England and Wales. Shell's Values As a global energy company we set high standards of performance and ethical behaviours. We are judged by how we act - our reputation is upheld by how we live up to our core values honesty, integrity and respect for people. The Shell General Business Principles, Code of Conduct and Code of Ethics help everyone at Shell act in line with these values and comply with all relevant legislation and regulations. Shell's Purpose The Shell group's objectives are to engage: efficiently, responsibly and profitably in: oil, oil products, gas, chemicals and other selected businesses and to participate in the search for and development of other sources of energy to meet evolving customer needs and the world’s growing demand for energy. They believe that oil and gas will be integral to the global energy needs for many decades to come. They see their role as ensuring that these are extracted and delivered: profitably, environmentally sustainably and socially responsibly. They seek a high standard of performance, while maintaining a strong long-term and growing position in the competitive environments in which they choose to operate. They aim to work closely with their customers, partners and policymakers to advance more efficient and sustainable use of energy and natural resources. Shell's People Shell employs around 92,000 people in more than 70 countries and territories. To them employees are central to the delivery of their strategy and as such they involve them in the planning and direction of their own work. Shell creates a work environment that values differences and provides channels to report concerns. Shell values communication and consultation with their employees, directly or via staff councils or recognized trade unions. They encourage our staff to report their views about our processes and practices safely and confidentially to managers or Human Resources staff. Their global telephone helpline and website enable employees to report breaches of our Code of Conduct and the Shell General Business Principles, confidentially and anonymously. Shell's Business Shell is organized into: Upstream, Downstream, and Projects & Technology. Upstream Their Upstream business searches for and recovers crude oil and natural gas. It liquefies and transports natural gas, and operates the infrastructure needed to deliver both oil and natural gas to market. The Upstream business also extract bitumen – an especially thick, heavy oil – from oil sands and converts it into synthetic crude oil. They are also developers of wind power as a means to generate electricity. Downstream Their Downstream business manages Shell’s refining and marketing activities for oil products and chemicals. Refining includes: manufacturing, supply and shipping of crude oil. Marketing sells a range of products, including: fuels, lubricants, bitumen and liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), for: home, transport and industrial use. Produces chemicals and markets petrochemicals for industrial customers, including the raw materials for: plastics, coatings and detergents. The Downstream business also trades: crude oil, oil products and petrochemicals – including supply to their own businesses – and markets gas and power. It provides shipping services by managing one of the world’s largest fleets of liquefied natural gas (LNG) carriers) and oil tankers. In addition, Downstream oversees Shell’s interests in alternative energy (excluding wind) and CO2 management. Projects & Technology Their Projects & Technology organization manages the delivery of major projects and drives research and innovation to develop new technologies. It provides technical services and technology capability in upstream and downstream activities. It is also responsible for providing leadership across Shell in the areas of safety & environment and contracting & procurement. Shell's Strategy Their strategy seeks to reinforce their position as a leader in the oil and gas industry while helping to meet global energy demand in a responsible way. Safety, environmental and social responsibility are at the heart of their activities. They focus on a series of strategic themes, each requiring distinctive technologies and risk management: *Downstream engine *Upstream engine *Integrated gas *Deep water *Resources plays *Future opportunities Meeting the growing demand for energy worldwide in ways that minimize environmental and social impact is a major challenge for the global energy industry. They aim to improve energy efficiency in our own operations: we support customers in managing their energy demands and continue to research and develop technologies that increase efficiency and reduce emissions in the production of liquid products and natural gas. Their commitment to technology and innovation continues to be at the core of our strategy. As energy projects become more complex and more technically demanding, they believe their engineering expertise will be a deciding factor in the growth of their businesses. Their key strengths include the development and application of technology, the financial and project-management skills that allow us to deliver large field development projects, and the management of integrated value chains. Shell at a Glance 'Prezi ' Last quarter 2013 *Revenue: $451.2 billion *Income: $16.5 billion *Net capital investment: $44 billion *Investment in research and development: $1.3 billion View their latest quarterly results Fast facts for sustainable development 2012 *$2.2 billion spent on developing alternative energies, carbon capture and storage, and CO2-related R&D over the past five years. *Around $14 billion spent on goods and services in 2012 from companies in countries with lower incomes. *Around $149 million spent on voluntary social investments in 2012. Products & Services On the Road: Card services: Shell`s cards offer customer rewards on Shell purchases and provide an efficient, secure way to buy fuel and other goods Fuels: shell’s differentiated fuels have been launched in more than 40 countries to meet the individual needs of its customers Loyalty: discover how shell rewards its customers around the world Oils and lubricants: shell provides you with a full range of cars, bikes, and heavy duty truck oils Shell station location: use Shell`s station locator's to find Shell stations around the world. It is even possible for you to search for particular products and services such as a car wash, ATM, select stores or fuels Solutions for businesses: Shell aviation: Supplying products and related services to the aviation industry in more than 90 countries. Shell bitumen: Shell Bitumen provides sustainable and cost-effective bitumen solutions for professional, trade and home-based needs. Shell chemicals: From makers of detergents to packaging, from carpets to computers, many of the world’s leading companies depend on Shell Chemicals to deliver essential materials to support a modern world. Shell commercial fuels: Supplying transport, heating and industrial fuels to corporate and distributing companies in many industries across the world, including road transport, mining, construction, power and agriculture. Shell global solutions: Shell Global Solutions provides cutting-edge consultancy and technology services to petrochemical and processing industries. Shell liquefied petroleum gas (LPG): LPG is a valuable energy source that is used worldwide for numerous business applications in industry and transportation. Shell lubricants for businesses: Shell provides expert advice and support through our lubricant-related services to help you improve your business performance. Shell for suppliers: Shell selects suppliers for their expertise in a range of areas and builds strong relationships, helping us to gain competitive advantage. Shell marine products: Shell Marine Products is a global sales and marketing business supplying lubricants and technical support services to the marine industry. Shell sulphur solutions: Shell Sulphur Solutions is establishing sulphur as a positive asset contributing to a better world, by taking sulphur out where it does not add value, and adding it to where it does. Shell trading and shipping: Shell Trading companies are trading crude oil and handle the bulk sale and purchase of many other products such as natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, jet fuel, and different types of chemical feedstock, gasoline, electricity and biofuels. References About Shell. (2014). Retrieved April 7, 2014, from http://www.shell.com/global/products-services.html Research Methodology Methodology Social Media Platforms Youtube Twitter Facebook LinkedIn Instagram Google+ Flickr Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Youtube